


Silence

by kittipaws



Category: Town of Salem (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 05:09:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20420447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittipaws/pseuds/kittipaws
Summary: The serial killer enjoyed the silence





	Silence

Today was the day the serial killer had always longed for, the day where everything went quiet. The whole town was in silence.

Of course, everyone was dead. It tends to be rather quiet when there is no one alive to make a sound.

There was no one left to bother him, there was no screaming and yelling, there was no more accusations, there was nobody left fearing for their lives. All because of him.

He silenced the town forever.

There remained only one survivor of the killings, the lookout, a quiet and somber man who the serial killer adored. He witnessed it all through his tired eyes.

The two of them sat in the graveyard that was now full of graves.

“Y’know, when you said it would be nice if it were just the two of us,” The lookout paused. “I didn’t think you mean it this literally.”

“Isn’t this what you wanted? What we both wanted?” The serial killer asked.

The lookout went silent for a moment. “I suppose so.”

The serial killer enjoyed the silence.


End file.
